Insanity at its best or worst
by Therabidsquirrel
Summary: A round robin done souly by the Mighty Ducks themselves... gone bad. Rating because of insanity that just appeared. Sorry everyone...


Once upon a time there was a little cheese wad, and he liked cheese! (Great beginning, neh?) Well, anyway, he had problems, seeing as how he was a cheese wad and ate cheese… I think that would mean that he was a cannibal or something. Yuck… Still… this little cheese wad wanted to go swimming, so he salivated and made a pool and jumped in. What an adventure!! But seeing as how he was a wad of cheese, he floated and could not go under the water to investigate the realm beneath him. So he got out of the saliva pool and began running around… NAKED!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, out of nowhere, there appeared a giant shoe. And it stomped on him. But being the super little cheese wad that he was, he killed the shoe and lived happily ever after. The End.

By the Supreme ruler of the World. The best looking duck in the universe. The leader of the posse of ducks. The one and only… Nosedive the Great.

o.O

The cheese wad… also known as Nosedive, decided that it was time to end his wonderful life and jumped off a cliff. The end.

By Mallory, the one who saved the world from the evil cheese wad by inputing thoughts into his mind and actions into his cheese wadded self.

o.o

That was cruel Mallory.

Nosedive

o.o

What? Why are we doing this stupid thing on Cheese wads anyway? Next time you guys do a round robin thing, don't get me involved. Phil, I'm going to kill you.

Tanya

O.O

What'd I do now?

Phil

o.o

This was YOUR idea.

Tanya

o.o

It was just an idea…

Phil

o.O

What is up with the face things?

Duke

^-^

It's a way for us to know when someone starts and stops. A borderline.:)

Nosedive

*-*

Well, that last one looks like it has problems. Maybe drank too much or something?

Duke

^-*

No. It's looking at you.:)Mine is winking.

Mallory

O.O

And that one is staring. Right?

Duke

^-^

Yep! And this one is grinning.

Nosedive

O.o

Okay…

Duke

o.o

Umm, what happened to the cheese wad?

Wildwing

^-^

It died.

Mallory

………

I dispise Mallory…

Nosedive

o.o

Well, I dispise the cheese wad! It stole my artificial eye and went screaming through the Pond for about an hour before I got it back, saying something like 'I'm the floating eye' and then it ran into a wall and that's how I got my eye back…

Duke who has had way too little sleep.

*-*

i'm not a cheese wad

chameleon

^-^

*Laughing*

Mallory

^-*

Don't worry about it Chameleon. We know. Duke was talking about another cheese wad.

Nosedive

^-^

Once there was a cheese wad. His name was Phil. He liked to eat chicken and boogers. One day Phil got fiesty… and decided to try something new. Therefore he went out into the world and swore to the mighty noodle that he would rape all the nostrils of Ritz crackers. But seeing as how no Ritz crackers actually had noses, he became sorely depressed, and then decided (After watching a vicous training session) that he would become manager to sumo wrestling Ritz smore's!! And now he lives in a far away land making deals and arranging photo shoots that no one goes to because these sumo wrestling Ritz crackers are actually from another planet and are trying to save the world from the evil turkish delight that threatens to rule the world with what ever turkish delight thingy… aw heck. I don't even know what a turkish delight is… Anyway. The sumo wrestling crackers like to eat cheese, so Phil was eaten when the sumo wrestling crackers didn't like his day plans for them. And the whole world lived happily ever after with the Ritz cracker nostril raper out of the picture.

Wildwing

O.O

Who gave Wildwing coffee?

Canard

………

No comment…

Phil

^-^

Oh no! It has returned from the after life! Quick! Go find the sumo wrestling Ritz crackers!

Wildwing

o.o

Uh… bro? You okay man?

Nosedive

^_^

Just so everyone in the world knows… Nosedive's hair is bright PINK!!! 

Mallory

o.O

You know… After three days you'd think SOMEBODY would realize not to leave extra coffee in the pot… And SOMEBODY ELSE would probably think NOT to DRINK it…

Duke the angry one

o.o

I am sorry my friend. But I did not think De-caff would cause any harm.

Grin

O.O

Guys, you're not taking this seriously. What is this? A message board now?

Phil

*-*

Enter the Cheese wad…

Wildwing

o.o

I wasn't going to say anything. I wasn't going to make a big fuss like Duke did. But I agree. WE'RE ALL BANNED FROM COFFEE! NO MORE FOR ANYONE TILL WILDWING COMES BACK DOWN TO EARTH. GOT IT?

Canard

^-^

Hee! Hee! You're just saying that because your whole body's bright red and you didn't get me first! NYAH!!

Wildwing

*-*

Bro, if you don't stop, you are seriously gonna regret it.

Nosedive

o.o

That and he's going to hyperventalate…

Mallory the only one that hasn't been pranked because Wildwing knows I will kill him very slowly…

^-^

She thought that. If she hadn't written anything, I wouldn't have pranked her. :)

Wildwing

o.o

That was so not funny bro. Mallory won't come out of her room now!

Nosedive

…………

Mal, if you ever emerge in the middle of the night and read this… Don't worry. The dye WILL come out of your feathers. Besides. At least you aren't bright red like I was.

And anyway, who's been making the coffee? I thought we threw all that stuff out.

Canard

O.o

Wasn't me. I'm in a bad mood because you threw it all out.

Severely cranky Duke

o.o

You may have been red, but I'm hot pink. This is not funny Wildwing. I will get you for this…

Mallory

o.o

Bad Karma Wildwing. This unnatural high you are on is not good.

Grin

*-*

I ran out of coffee…

Wildwing

O.O

You actually made it out of your room?! GEEZ!! You were shaking like a leaf bro! What? Are you addicted to that junk now?!

Nosedive, the extremely worried younger brother

^-^

JAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVA!!!!!!!!! NOPE! FOUND MORE!! Hope you really like green baby bro. :)

The wonderful and mighty Wildwing

O.o

Um… Wing? What are you drinking? Coffee doesn't naturally do that to someone unless you've taken a LOT.

Duke

…………

He always gets really hyper after one cup.

A very angry Nosedive who is not happy with GREEN feathers. HOT NEON GREEN!!! Wing, You are goin' down bro!

^-^

Pay back :D

Wildwing

o.o

Guys, I hope you don't mind, but I've sedated Wildwing. 

Tanya

*-*

No. We don't mind.

Mallory

o.o

Not a bit Tanya. Good job!

Canard

^-^

A wise decision my friend.

Grin

o.o

You go girlie girl!

Nosedive

O.o

Hey guys? What if Dragaunus attacks?

Duke

*-*

We can handle it.

Nosedive

o.o

Hey guys. While you were gone taking down that nut who was trying to bunjee jump off the top of the super hero guy and Captain Comics, there was a report on the news about the coffee sold here in Anaheim being unsellable because most of it was drugged with some weird chemical. It made the people crave it and therefore they bought more of it. It was mostly one brand, and that's the brand you guys had been buying and Wildwing had been drinking, so he WAS addicted to it. Just so you know, they said the effects should wear off and if those who are addicted don't drink anymore coffee for about four to five weeks then they should be fine and won't need to drink any coffee to get through the day. Just FYI.

Phil

O.O

Oh man! Well, that explains a lot!

Nosedive

O.O

Well, that explains why I'm not as cranky in the mornings. No more coffee for me. Hot chocolate, hear I come. Ooooohh.

Duke

*-*

Sounds good. Where are you hiding it?

Canard

^-^

Just as long as we don't get addicted to it.

Mallory

o.o

We won't. I've checked.

Tanya

^-^

Good Karma!

Grin

o.o

*Groans* if it's hot and has any form of sugar in it, keep it twenty-three and a half miles away from me. I don't want it.

Wildwing

^-^

How about icecream?

Nosedive

^-^

You're buying…

Wildwing

o.o

I give up. Welcome to the 'Was supposed to be a round robin and turned into a message board.' *groan* You ducks are awful.

Phil

^-^

No, just very self-independent. :)

Mallory

*** 

Authors Note: And it all started with a cheese wad… :) Sorry I haven't put out another chapter on my latest story. I'm getting to it. Just undergoing moments of insanity that probably aren't very funny. Ah well. Suffer anyway. My roommate did, and she's still alive…

Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Thank you and pass the popcorn puh-lees. ^-^


End file.
